Champion Concept Arcus, The Omen of Despair
by WingsofRequiem
Summary: This is only a draft that I plan on sending to RIOT, but I need you guys to help me balance it out and make necessary adjustments. This is not a story, so don't read if you're looking for a story xD This is a champion concept and I'd love any help or comments you guys can make. :3 Updated on 31st July 2014. I also need some help balancing his stat numbers.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided on making my dream come true and designed a champion that I will submit to RIOT as a concept. I made the first draft of his abilities and I also made some concept art for him, though it's not high quality so I'm not gonna post that picture yet xD**

**What I would like is for you guys to look through his skillset and help me make adjustments/balance changes to him. If you're not ready for some long reading and lots of stats, don't continue reading. But I'd love all the help all of you can give me, as I am serious about sending this to RIOT. Help me in my quest!**

**His appearance is hard to describe. Think of some demonic bird/human hybrid with huge black feathery wings and loads of hellish armor on a dark purple/metallic color scheme.**

...

**Arcus**

_**The Omen of Despair**_

**Base Health**: 420 (+80) [1860 at level 18]

**Mana**: 200 (+60) [1280 at level 18]

**Base AD**: 54 (+3.4) [115 at level 18]

**Base AP**: 0 (+0) [0 at level 18]

**Base Attack Speed**: 0.680 (+2.85%) [1.08 at level 18]

**Base Armor**: 13 (+4) [85 at level 18]

**Base Magic Resist**: 30 (+1.25) [52.5 at level 18]

**Base HP regen**: 6 (+0.8) [20.4 at level 18]

**Base Mana Regen**: 6.5 (+0.5) [15.5 at level 18]

**Base Movespeed**: 345

**Attack Range**: 125 [ Melee]

**Passive: Visage of Fear**

Everytime Arcus comes into the vision of an enemy and he is within a range of 450, the enemy champion is feared for a duration depending on how close he or she is to Arcus when he comes into sight. Upto a maximum of 1/1.5/2 seconds. Feared champion is also slowed by 25% through the duration. Cannot take effect on the same champion again for the next 20 seconds. Time is reduced by 1 second for every autoattack or skill that Arcus manages to land on affected champion.

(his passive basically means that if he comes out of the fog of war into your vision, nothing's gonna happen. but if he sneaks up on you through brush or fog, within a distance of 450, he'll fear you depending on how close he is. Max range 450 te he'll fear you for 0.5 seconds. closest range 125 melee te full effect. It won't happen after the cooldown is over unless he goes invisible to you due to brush or fog.)

**Q: Nightmare Blades**

Passive: Arcus deals 5/10/15/20/25% more damage to targets who are feared.

Active: Arcus gains an extension to the next 3/5/7/9/11 autoattacks. Every autoattack made causes a vertical wave of dark energies to cleave through the ground behind the target, going a total of 400 units far and dealing 60/70/80/80/95% of Arcus' bonus AD. Arcus also gains 10/25/40/55/70% attack speed bonus for 4 seconds. Duration lasts until all the attacks are made or 15 seconds have elapsed. Damage received on the enemy Arcus is autoattacking recieves 50% less damage from the cleaves.

**Cooldown**: 20/18/16/14/12 seconds

**Cost**: 50/70/80/100/100 mana.

**W: Wings of Retribution**

Arcus shields himself with his wings for the next 1.5 seconds, taking 40/45/50/55/60% less damage throughout the duration and remaining rooted. After the duration is completed, Arcus swings his wings open, burst of dark energy that deals 10/15/20/30/40 (+0.5 AP) magic damage to enemies within a 150 unitreleasing a range and knocks them away from Arcus. Damage is increased by 2% for every attack that Arcus was hit by during the primary duration, upto a maximum of 10%. After the duration is over, Arcus gains a 30% MS bonus and takes 15/20/25/30/35% increased damage from champions for the next 1.5 seconds. While rooted, Arcus is immune to interrupts, snares, knockbacks and hooks. Stuns will stop him, however.

**Cooldown**: 20/20/18/18/15 seconds

**Mana** **Cost**: 100 at all ranks

**E: Bifurcating Dismemberment**

Arcus extends his wings [200 units on both sides] and dashes forward 400 units, slicing everything he and his wings pass through, dealing 60/80/100/120/140 (+0.7 bonus AD) to hit units. If his wings pass through a champion who has 50% or less hp, damage is increased to 120/140/160/180/200 (+0.8 bonus AD). If Arcus' body hits a champion instead, Arcus stops his dash, stunning that champion for 0.5 seconds and dealing 70/100/125/140/155 (0.5 AD) damage to them in that duration and healing himself for 50% of that amount. Enemy champion he lands on suffer a 20% movespeed decrease that decays over 3 seconds.

If the damage from Arcus' wings kills an enemy champion, Arcus recieves an instant 10% CD reduction on all his abilities and a 30% movespeed bonus.

**Cooldown** 25/23/22/20/18 seconds

**Cost**: 60/70/80/80/90 mana.

**R:**

**Passive: True Fear**

For every kill Arcus makes, he gains bonus 100/175/250 Health and 90/180/240 Mana.

Stacks upto 4 times. A stack is lost everytime Arcus falls in battle. At 4 stacks, Arcus gains 30% bonus AD from his total bonus AD.

**Active: Terrorize**

Arcus sheds all mercy, entering his ascended form with an explosion that deals 5/7/10% of target's current HP as magic damage. For the next 15 seconds, Arcus gains 60/90/120% attack speed and is able to attack 3 targets simultaneous. The 2 other targets are chosen from any enemy within range. Enemy Champions are prioritized, depending on how close they are to Arcus. Each auto attack that Arcus makes, including his other 2, increases his attack speed by 5%, upto a total of 15% from each target. reaching a total of 45% AD speed bonus. His attacks also heal him for 30% of the damage dealt.

**Cooldown**: 150/120/90 seconds.

**Cost**: 40% of his current HP.


	2. Rework 1

**Update: 31 July 2014**

**Arcus**

**_The Omen of Despair_**

**Base Health**: 420 (+80) [1860 at level 18]

**Dark Energies: **100 (+50 at levels 6, 11. +100 at level 16. Total 300 at level 18)

**Base AD**: 54 (+3.4) [115 at level 18]

**Base AP**: 0 (+0) [0 at level 18]

**Base Attack Speed**: 0.680 (+2.85%) [1.08 at level 18]

**Base Armor**: 13 (+4) [85 at level 18]

**Base Magic Resist**: 30 (+1.25) [52.5 at level 18]

**Base HP regen**: 6 (+0.8) [20.4 at level 18]

**Base Mana Regen**: 6.5 (+0.5) [15.5 at level 18]

**Base Movespeed**: 345

**Attack Range**: 125 [ Melee]

**Passive: Feast on their Fear**

Arcus has a special resource bar, called Dark Energies. Everytime something is killed within a range of 1500 (Target must be visible), he gains Dark Energies. He can set maximum of Dark Energies at any given moment. The capacity of this can be increased by reaching specific levels (6,11,16).  
Each of Arcus' special abilities gain a bonus effect when the required amount of Dark Energies is possessed.

In addition, Arcus deals 2% of a target's max HP as bonus magic damage if he auto attacks the target while the target is feared. The Target also loses 5% of his bonus AD each time it is attacked while feared, up to a maximum of 3 stacks (15% bonus AD debuff) for a duration of 5 seconds that is reset everytime Arcus manages to land an autoattack on the affected target, even if the fear duration has run out. Attacking a non-feared target will reset the duration, but it will not produce an additional stack.

**Q: Nightmare Blades**

Active: Arcus gains an extension to the next 3/5/7/9/11 autoattacks. Every autoattack made causes a vertical wave of dark energies to cleave through the ground behind the target, going a total of 400 units far and dealing 60/70/80/80/95% of Arcus' bonus AD. Arcus also gains 10/25/40/55/70% attack speed bonus for 4 seconds. Duration lasts until all the attacks are made or 15 seconds have elapsed. Damage received on the target from (the cleaves) that Arcus is autoattacking is reduced by 50%.  
The Cleaves also stacks Arcus' passive if any targets hit are feared and applies lifesteal, albeit reduced by 50%.

**Cooldown**: 15/14/13/12/10 seconds

**30 Dark Energies Bonus: **Arcus' autoattacks and cleaves apply 'Grievous Wounds.' For 2/2.5/3/4/4.5 seconds. 30 Dark Energies is consumed.

**W: Wings of Retribution**

Arcus shields himself with his wings for the next 1.5 seconds, taking 40/45/50/55/60% less damage throughout the duration and remaining rooted. After the duration is completed, Arcus swings his wings open with a vicious roar, fearing all enemies with 300 units for a duration depending on how close they were in proximity to Arcus. Arcus recieves a 30% Movement speed buff and takes 15/20/25/30/35% more damage for the next 3 seconds, both of which decay over time.  
While Arcus shields himself, he is immune to snares, taunts, roots and slows. Stuns will interrupt him. Hooks, Knock ups and knock backs will affect him but will not interrupt him.

Arcus can Activate Wings of Retribution during Tear into their Souls, which will cause the wings to cover him instead of extending out. He will deal only the initial damage, but he will also fear his target for 1.5 seconds and land only 100 units away from the target. But he does not receive the movement speed buff, while the increased damage debuff still applies.

**Cooldown**: 25/22/19/17/15 seconds  
**Minimum Fear: **0.5 seconds at max range (300 units).  
**Maximum Fear: **1.5 seconds at melee range. (125 units).

**50 Dark Energies Bonus: **An additional 10% is added to his existing damage reduction for the first half of this ability. Upon Activation, Arcus will also create a small pull-field that extends 300 units around him which will very slowly pull stationary targets towards him, slow targets moving away from him by 15% while increasing the movement speed of targets moving towards him by 15% for the first half as well. Consumes 50 Dark Energies.

**E: Tear into their Souls**

Arcus extends his wings [200 units on both sides] and dashes forward 400 units. If Arcus himself hits a unit, that unit is suppressed for 1 second while Arcus tears at him and deals an initial 12/16/18/22/26 (+ 50% AD) damage. Arcus then jumps off the target, landing 400 units away while the target bleeds for the next 5 seconds, granting vision and dealing 2% of the target's current HP per second as physical damage over time. Target is also slowed by 10% for the duration. If Arcus manages to autoattack the target before the bleeding duration is over, Arcus bypasses 20/25/30/35/40% of his target's Bonus Armor (Nightmare Blades also bypasses it).  
If Arcus' wings hit the target, they are pushed away from Arcus' path, taking 20/25/30/35/45 (+30% AP) magic damage and slowed by 35/45/55/65/70% and have their vision reduced to 300 units (which decays) for 2 seconds.  
This ability does not hit nor affect minions or jungle monsters.

If Arcus dashes onto a feared target, his dash cool down is reset.

**Cooldown** 25/20/18/16/14 seconds

**45 Dark Energies Bonus: **Arcus' wings are increased to 300 units on both sides. The Bleed damage inflicts an additional 2% of the target's max health as physical damage over the bleed period. Arcus also gains a 1 second time window during the suppression period to jump off from the target towards a specific direction instead of simply jumping towards the direction he dashed in from.

**R: True Fear**

Arcus releases all the Dark Energies he has accumulated thus far in a burst, fearing all targets around him (500 units) for 1/1.5/2 seconds. He then receives a 35/65/85% attack speed bonus. 'Nightmare Blades' now releases cleaves in a 270 degree arc infront of him which apply on hit effects, including his passive and lifesteal (Does not stack with hydra). The Cleaves now deal 100% of Arcus bonus AD as well (50% less to target he is currently autoattacking). His Bonus AD is increased by 1% for every 10 points of Dark Energies that was consumed upon activation. He also gains 5 Dark Energies every second while in this mode and an additional 10 for every auto attack that Arcus lands (which stacks with Nightmare Blade).  
Killing an enemy champion in this mode extends his ultimate duration by 2/3/4 seconds, halves the cooldown of Nightmare Blades and gives him 20/45/60 Dark Energies.

**Cooldown: **100/90/80 seconds [Cooldown Reduction is 50% less effective on this]

**Cost: 100% Dark Energies**

**Duration: **10/13/15 (Increases by 1 second for every 50 dark energies consumed)

**300 Dark Energy Bonus: **Arcus can press R again to dash 500 units forward. If he lands onto a feared target, he latches onto the target and channels for 4 seconds, during which he is vulnerable, suppressing his target for the same time. After the 4 seconds have elapsed, Arcus deals 500 (+30% of the target's maximum health) as physical damage, bypassing 50% of the target's armor if the target has more than 200 armor. If Arcus was unable to kill his target, he jumps 400 units back while the target is pushed 200 units away, being stunned for 0.5 seconds if the target hits a wall. If he manages to kill his target, Arcus heals for an amount equal to the damage he inflicted. His ultimate ends right after the damage is dealt, regardless of how much duration was left.

**Editor Comments: **Arcus is a champion who I want to instill fear into the hearts of all opponents that face him. No matter how skilled the opponent might be, I want them to have that small lingering fear inside. And for good reason too, because Arcus relies on fear for a lot of his damage.  
Arcus is a slightly unorthodox Fighter type champion who relies on Autoattacks. Normally, champions like him have low cooldowns on their skills, while all of Arcus' skills have lengthy ones. But he also has a deadly burst if you're unlucky enough to be caught by him while being Feared.  
His Q is his bread and butter skill. It allows him to excel at pushing and wave clearing, as well as allowing him to take on multiple opponents alone. But the low power of its earlier levels means players will have to know WHEN to use it. If you used it up on a minion wave and then got ganked, you'll be very vulnerable without the AOE lifesteal and damage, as well as without the attack speed boost.  
His W is a double edged sword. It allows him a better chance to live through most CC and Burst Damage. After that, he can choose to go on the offensive, risking the increased damage he recieves for the increased damage he can dish out to feared targets or he can opt for the safer route and run.  
He can also combine his W with his E to get right into the opponent's face with a fear, which is deadly when facing Arcus.  
Finally, his R. True Fear indeed, for when he uses it, any and all opponents who are smart will instantly start spamming the retreat signal from him. A long cooldown makes him vulnerable when it is down, but when he plays his trump card, his power level takes a huge spike. It allows him to duel multiple targets simultaneously with ease while still sustaining himself through the lifesteal. The bonus AD he can get from his Dark Energies is a vicious thing indeed. Nothing can be more fearful than an Arcus running around with 300 Dark Energies and an Ultimate ready to pop and give him 30% bonus AD. And if those weren't enough reasons to fear his ultimate, he has an execute when he reaches 300 Dark Energies again during the duration of his ultimate. Although a very risky move to play as it has a long window to get interrupted, if done right, will almost always secure a kill. But, again, the very high cooldown is a point to be noted and he only receives the ability to Execute when he reaches level 16 and maxes his Ultimate. Smart players will bait his ultimate out and then hard CC him, either to disengage or to kill him quickly.

Arcus can be played two ways. He can either go as a glass cannon Assassin, relying on Fear and his high damage potential to kill everything that goes against him or he can play as a very health-heavy tank, shredding every opponent's AD with his ultimate, Q and passive while being nearly unkillable with a bit of lifesteal. And his Execute still exists as a massive form of damage even if he has built 6 warmogs as items.


End file.
